Online Lovers: A New Begining
by Sarah Jean
Summary: Emma and Jay are from two different worlds, so they think. They been having a secret online relationship for a while, once meeting in a chat room. The catch? They have no idea who they're spilling their life stories out to. R&R! No flames.
1. Prologue

**Authors Note**: This is made from originality, if you like the idea, and would like to use some, I don't mind, if you ask first. I really hope you enjoy my fanfiction, anyways. With that being said, happy reading!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters, setting…ect.

* * *

**Prologue **

Emma C. Nelson is not your typical everyday high-school student. Yes, she worked hard, got the grades she wanted, and was at the top of her class. Besides all that, in Emma's eyes, she had nothing but the grades. Everyone else thought she was livin' the life, the perfect boyfriend, best friend, and family. If only they knew.

Jay M. Hogart is one of the most popular boys at Degrassi High, and the Ravine; obviously, no one cared if he was a man whore. The girls only cared if he was single, and the boys only cared if he was scoring, way more than baskets, for he was on the Degrassi High's basketball team, for the third year in a row. He had it all, the looks, the friends, the car, and all the girls. But you know what they say; you never know what happens behind closed doors.

What happens when you put these two together in some of the most awkward, yet scandalous ways? Who knows?

* * *

Relax & Review.


	2. And The Online Love Affair Begins

**Authors Note:** I took some research, though; I am not entirely sure how you meet someone inside a chat room. I have an idea of what it might be like, so please, no flaming if I don't get it right. And during the conversation, if Emma is thinking anything _Italics_ are her thoughts

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Degrassi, or the characters. Sadly.

Emma's POV 

It was a long, dull day, or should I say a long, dull summer? Both are true. I was browsing online when a pop-up came onto my computer, though I am very against online chat rooms since the 7th grade summer thing with Jordan, I figured it was time to get over it, considering I'm entering grade 12 this up coming fall. I clicked on the ad and made a screen name.

"Hmmm, may be GreenxxPeace101 will work. Ok, enter…already taken? Who the fuck comes up with a screen name like that? Oh wait, I just did. Silly. Ok, stop talking to yourself before you really loose It." After several more thought-up names I had decided to settle on _BeautifulxxDisaster_. Cliché. I know, but hey, who cares? I entered the chat room and started typing away. No one here seems interesting. Hmm, this guy might be fun to talk to. Interesting screen name, I should give him that. Who thinks of the screen name like _Fuck Love_? At this point, I had to agree with him. I had yet again found Peter in his bed, with nothing covering him up but bed sheets, with another girl. Gosh damn it. Couldn't he be more responsible? This is the fifth time I'd found him like this. It wasn't like I could leave him. I was about to press the 'chat now' but then, something about the night before came into my mind.

"Babe! Come on! It's not like you didn't know I was like this." Peter said, tightening his grip around me wrist.

"_Peter let go! You're hurting me!" I exclaimed. He didn't let go; he'd only spit, threw his head back, and started to laugh, while watching the tears run down my face._

"_Listen, and listen good you little bitch. You ever think of telling anyone about this, you're more than just another one of Peter's bitches. You're the headline of the Toronto News." He replied, making his grip tighter, and pulling me in for a forceful kiss. He then continued, "oh and that goes for leaving me too. You're more than just one of my hoes. You're the head honcho, the one that I care for the most. Now get out of here whore." I loosened his grip from my wrist and pushed me down and let me fall._

"_Some boyfriend you are fucker." I whispered once he was gone. Frightened from his response from my simple, 'let me go! You're hurting me!' I looked down at my wrist to see nothing but dark purple rings. It's been like this for a couple of months now, of course I was used to it, buy now it was natural, sure it hurt but it was whatever now. The first couple of months had been great. Then Peter got insanely jealous when I did anything without him. He thought all my time should be spent with him. She had even spent the night over at his house on more than one occasion. Nothing ever happened, and I am glad. To him, he was just trying to 'pop another cherry' sadly I knew this._

I snapped back into reality and hit the 'chat now' button.

**BeautifulxxDisaster**: I agree.

**Fuck Love**: huh?

**BeautifulxxDisaster**: Your screen name.

**Fuck Love**: oh, yeah I have girl issues at the moment.

**BeautifulxxDisaster**: Same.

**Fuck Love**: so im guessing you are either a guy, or a lesbian.

**BeautifulxxDisaster**: Neither, what I meant was, I'm having relationship issues. Sorry about the confusion.

**Fuck Love**: so you are in here to find someone to poor it all out too.

_Why does this sound like something someone I know would say?_

**BeautifulxxDisaster**: More like trying to find someone who won't judge me if I did.

**Fuck Love**: you've come to the right person then because fucking up is my specialty.

**BeautifulxxDisaster**: Good to know. (:


	3. The Real Life of Jay Hogart

**Authors Note**: Sorry the chapters have been so short, they always seem to look a lot longer when I'm writing them, and when I write them on Microsoft. Anyways, to be blunt, they will be longer; at least I'll try to make them longer. Flashbacks are in _Italics_.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything related to Degrassi.

Jays POV 

I walked down my driveway, slowly dragging my feet. I stepped into the car and turned on the radio. Screeching out of the driveway, I thought about everything that has happened this summer. Let's review. I got a job, at The Dot, for extra money, even if no one thought I needed it. I did. Anyways, Alex and I got back together, which is a good thing. I think. I've had major parties and went down to _Wesega Beach _to visit Sean. This summer was one of the best I've had. There's just one thing I've change, and that's never going to happen. I stare back into my rearview mirror, remembering the countless days I came home to my mom.

I walked up to my house and opened the door, at 3 AM not bothering to try to sneak in. as I suspected when I walked fully inside the house my mom was passed out on the couch snuggling up to a guy in his mid-thirties, accompanied by a vodka bottle.

"_And this is why I don't sneak in," I sneered, disappointed by my 'mothers' actions. It's not like I was expecting to be yelled at when I came in, she'd be to drunk, but tomorrow when/if I come home in late-afternoon, I'll be in for it. The yelling, screaming, and hitting will begin. It's been like this since I was about 5, when my dad bailed after my sister had been born. Where is she? You might ask. My dad took her with him when he took off. Leaving me behind to an abusive relationship with my mom. Anyways, once I was about 7 she started dating and drinking, it always started with giggles, but it usually ended up with fights. In the aftermath, she'd blame me saying, "NO ONE WANTS TO DATE A SINGLE MOTHER!" and then, it'd all come crumbling down. But last night, it was bad…_

_Now, picking up from where this whole thing started._

I walked up to my house and opened the door, at 3 AM not bothering to try to sneak in. as I suspected when I walked fully inside the house my mom was passed out on the couch snuggling up to a guy in his mid-thirties, accompanied by a vodka bottle.

"_And this is why I don't sneak in," I sneered, disappointed by my 'mothers' actions. I walked down the hall and up the stairs before looking back once more._

"_See you in your hangover," I said walking up the stairs. Once I got to my room I went to my stereo and blasted it loud on, 'The Fourth Drink Instinct' by Cute Is What We Aim For._

'_**She thought she could buy happiness, by, by the bottle.'**_

Isn't that the fucking truth? I thought before shutting it off, and falling into a slumber, but not for long.

"Get your fucking ass up Jayson!" I heard my mother slur, hung over.

"No fucking way! Leave me alone and go back to your house guest!" I screamed before turning over, pulling the covers over my head.

"DON'T YOU EVER TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!" she said before taking the covers off of me, and pulling me up by my skin, because I had no shirt on.

"Let go of me, damn it!" I replied, she pinched tighter, and started dragging me around the room. I could feel my back, bleeding. It hurt so fucking bad.

"Mom, if you let go, I promise not to run, scream, or anything just fucking let go, please!" I screeched, begging for her to let go, but she didn't.

"No, Jayson. Robert saw you walk in tonight, and said, 'YOU HAVE A KID? WHAT THE FUCK!' so he left, and now, I'm alone, AGAIN. Do you know how long it's been since I've met someone like him?" she asked I smirked at this.

"A week? Mom, face it, you can't stand me. You hate me. I get it! Now, if you wouldn't mind, I'm going back to sleep. Or that's the plan when you FUCKING LET GO!" I said shaking out of her grip. I fell to the floor once she strikes my cheek, sure it burned, but it's better than that pinch on my back.

"May be you should just shut up for once." She replied coldly before slamming my door shut, leaving me in nothing but screams.

A horn honks and I snap back into reality, driving through the green light I had stopped at. Soon enough I was pulling into The Dot, getting ready for my shift. I walked in and was greeted at the door by Spinner. He walked over and we slapped hands and brought each other into a hug. He slapped me on my back pretty hard. I winced and backed away.

"Dude, you all right?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I'm ok." Lie.

"Oh, ok. Well, your shift is starting so grab a shirt and put it on." he said before disappearing into the kitchen. I went inside the bathroom to change shirts, when I came out I saw Alex, my girlfriend, walking in with some random guy. She walked over to a booth and sat down. I grabbed a pen and paper and walked over to them.

"Welcome to The Dot, you ready to order?" I asked calmly.

"A new waiter," the guy replied, "what are you waiting for get to steppin'." My only response was looking down at Alex. She looked down with nothing but guilt on her face.

"Whatever." I said turning around, knocking over a glass of water in the process making it spill on, which I'm guessing is, Alex's 'date'.

"What the hell, dude? You did that on purpose!" he exclaimed stepping out of the both, and getting in my face.

"Dude," I replied, mocking him, "it was a accident chill out." He stepped closer.

"Whatever man. Just don't fucking do it again. Come on Alex, let's go somewhere else." He said walking away, putting his arm around Alex's waist. I grabbed her arm before she could leave.

"What the fuck, Alex? Some girlfriend you are." At this, the guy snapped his head back.

"What, did he just say? Girlfriend? You're cheating on me? Lexi!" I let go of Alex's arm and turned to the guy.

"how long have you guys been going out?" I asked, calm.

"A year ½, you?" he said with the same tone as me.

"On and off for 5 years." Pissed off, I turned to Alex, "and in case you didn't notice, its over." I walked away and went back to my shift. About 4 hours later, I packed up and went home. I lay down on my bed and started thinking. She cheated on me for a year ½? How did I not notice? Whatever, I thought as I walked over to my computer and turned it on. You know what? **Fuck Love.**


End file.
